Just Another 'Normal' Day
by Katz3
Summary: Lost Dog. Have you seen him? his name is InuYasha. Yes its true, inuYasha's gone missing and its up to Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the Gang to find him. Will InuYasha be found? What about the Village? Who is the Mysterious Youkai? And those Dolls.........
1. Lost Dog

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Disclaimer: Kiddies, lets say it together. "You don't own InuYasha, You aren't Related to Sesshoumaru, and you probably never will."  
  
It would probably be just a normal day for Kagome. That is, if her life could be considered normal. She daily went after demons and Shikkon shards with that Hanyou, InuYasha. Today probably wouldn't be any different. As she climbed out of the Bone-Eaters well, she noticed something new. InuYasha wasn't there. Only Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and surprisingly, Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
Kagome: Where's InuYasha?  
  
Shippou: Not here. We thought he went with you to your own time.  
  
Kagome: My time? He said he was staying here.  
  
Sango: Well he isn't here, I guess.  
  
Kagome: That cant be good.  
  
Everyone stares suspiciously at Sesshoumaru who snorts and smirks  
  
Sesshoumaru: What's with you, you think I, Sesshoumaru, killed your beloved Hanyou?  
  
Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Rin: Yes.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't count on it. I haven't seen InuYasha anytime recently, neither.  
  
Rin: Rin hasn't seen Dog-Ear-Boy neither.  
  
Kagome: This is weird.  
  
Miroku: It is rather odd.  
  
Sango glares suspiciously at Miroku and narrows her eyes. Everyone else does the same.  
  
Miroku: What did I do now?  
  
Sango: You and InuYasha were in a fight just recently.  
  
Kagome: Miroku, did you-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Did you by chance suck him up in your hand and kill him?  
  
Kagome: That's what I was going to say.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No it wasn't.  
  
Miroku: Even though we were in a fight, I didn't suck him up.even though he deserves it at times.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Its okay if you did, as long as you don't suck up Tessaiga.  
  
Everyone stares at Sesshoumaru and blinks  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT DID I DO NOW? GOD! STOP STARING AT ME!  
  
Shippou: That was unexpected.  
  
Sesshoumaru: .*cough* Sorry 'bout that o_o;  
  
Kagome: Do you think something happened to InuYasha?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Or Tessaiga?  
  
Everyone stares at him again  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?  
  
Shippou: We ought to send out a search party.  
  
Kagome: Good idea. Sango Miroku and Shippou will search on that side of the-  
  
Sango: Woah, woah, hold on a second, time out! Are you saying that -I- will be searching for InuYasha with that monk?  
  
Kagome: Would you feel safer traveling with Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sango: Not really.  
  
Kagome: Okay then! You, Miroku, and Shippou will search in that direction, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and I will search over there.  
  
Sango: Any reason you want to go with Sesshoumaru?  
  
Kagome: One, I don't want Sesshoumaru to kill InuYasha the second he sees him, and two, I'm NOT traveling with Miroku.  
  
Sango: Kagome, you owe me for this.  
  
The two teams split up in their search to find the missing Hanyou. Not even thirty seconds after they split up, a smack and screaming is heard from Sango, Miroku, and Shippou's direction.  
  
Sango: HENTAI! -Smack-  
  
Miroku: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
  
Shippou: -_-; Cant you guys stay neutral for more than thirty seconds?  
  
Sesshoumaru already is far ahead of Kagome, with Rin clinging to his robes Kagome tries to run and catch up and trips over a root. Sesshoumaru doesn't take notice and continues down the path, Kagome gets up and yells after him.  
  
Kagome: THANKS FOR HELPING ME UP!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Anytime, weak wench.  
  
Kagome angrily turns red and mutters to herself  
  
Kagome: If only you had one of those rosaries around your neck.  
  
She then got up and began to run up to Sesshoumaru again. Trying not to trip again as she goes. Meanwhile, on another path, Shippou sighs and shakes his head as Sango and Miroku continue to argue.  
  
Miroku: I don't think that's appropriate to say around Shippou.  
  
Sango: No? Yet you think its appropriate to ask everyone you meet to 'bear your child' Ha!  
  
Miroku: that reminds me, will you-  
  
Sango: No! Forget it you Dumbass!  
  
Miroku: -_-;  
  
Shippou angrily turns red and explodes in screaming fits  
  
Shippou: WHY DID KAGOME SEND ME OUT HERE WITH YOU TWO WHEN SHE KNEW WE WOULD ALL JUST END UP FIGHTING ABOUT STUPID THINGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!  
  
-Wheezing and snorting-  
  
Miroku and Sango stare wide eyed at the angry little Kitsune  
  
Sango: So Miroku, how was your day?  
  
Miroku: Well first I got teamed up with you and was happy then we got into this conversation where you said-  
  
Shippou: GAH! -Falls over-  
  
Sango: -sighs and carries Shippou for the rest of the way- Lets just keep looking.  
  
Miroku: looking for whom?  
  
Sango: AGH! -Falls over-  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was still ignoring Kagome and staring straight down the path.  
  
Kagome: You aren't going to find InuYasha if you're just walking down the path like a zombie!  
  
Sesshoumaru still ignored her and stopped at a fork in the road, taking a deep breath he sniffed the air for a moment and stared down the right path and began to walk again. Rin tugged softly on Sesshoumaru's robes.  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know why we walk to far, Sesshoumaru-Sama.  
  
Sesshoumaru: We're looking for Dog-Ear-Boy, Rin. And the faster we walk, the faster we find him.  
  
Rin: And the sword you want?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Smart human.  
  
Sesshoumaru then began to walk again. Kagome stopped and motioned for Sesshoumaru to walk over. Kagome pointed to a puddle of blood.  
  
Kagome: What is that?  
  
Sesshoumaru dipped his hand into the blood and sniffed it. He quickly turned away wiping the blood off his hand  
  
Sesshoumaru: InuYasha was here. You can smell it. Apparently, he was in a fight with another. Either way, it stinks. Come.  
  
Kagome stared at the blood puddle a bit longer then followed Sesshoumaru again. She could only pray that InuYasha was still alive.  
  
Rin: Rin is tired.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl yawning and lazily sitting on the path. He sighs a bit and decides it would be a good idea to stop for the night and stares at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Will you take the child to find food for yourselves?  
  
Kagome: What about you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Excuse me? I didn't ask you to ask about my dietary needs. I asked you to feed Rin.  
  
Kagome shrugs and carries Rin into the forest to find herbs and berries and such. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru sits back against a rock closing his eyes  
  
Sesshoumaru: Finally, a moment of peace.-yawns-  
  
Suddenly, when he thinks he has a minute to himself he hears Rin screaming and crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I knew this would happen.-sighs-  
  
Kagome meanwhile tries to stop Rin from crying while panicking, what will Sesshoumaru do. Oh no. Here he comes!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the-?  
  
Rin: RIN IS HURT! *Sobbing* RIN WANTS SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!  
  
Sesshoumaru picks up Rin and walks down toward the waters edge cleaning the dirt off her face while sighing, so much for peace and quiet. He stares at her and notices cuts and such on her knees and washes those off too. He glares at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why couldn't you stop her from crying or sobbing or whatever it is you humans do?  
  
Kagome: She fell and got hurt!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well is that my fault you couldn't keep her from falling?  
  
Kagome: YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! SHE FELL OVER A ROOT AND WAS HURT! I'M SURE YOU WOULD'VE CIRED OF YOU WERE A LITTLE KID TOO!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever. -Sighs-  
  
Rin still sobs a bit Sesshoumaru putting a finger to her lips slightly smiling  
  
Sesshoumaru: Crying isn't good. You can't cry, Rin.  
  
Rin nods slightly choking back her tears and hugging Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru almost reluctantly returns the hug and carries her back to the campsite leaving Kagome almost amazed.  
  
Kagome: I thought he hated all humans.This is weird.  
  
And then she too followed back to the camp site. 


	2. The Dream

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Part Two  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Okay, before I begin, I'd like to apologize for a bit of OOC ness in some of the characters, it will blend together and become easier to understand  
as we go on.  
  
Shippou and Sango sat at the edge of the Hot Spring talking for a while. They began to worry more about InuYasha's whereabouts.  
  
Shippou: Do you think he's still alive?  
  
Sango: I sure hope so. New moon will be coming soon; I hope he'll be safe.  
  
Shippou: So do I. Believe it or not, I miss him. Even though he is mean and stubborn.  
  
Sango: I'll agree with you there. I hope he can be found.  
  
Miroku sits in a tree watching them, the two unaware until Shippou looks up and waves.  
  
Shippou: HI MIROKU!  
  
Sango: Why did Miroku follow us? -Looks a bit angry-  
  
Miroku panics and just then the tree branch breaks and he falls out  
  
Miroku: AUGH! -Wham- Ow.  
  
Shippou: You followed us? You said you didn't want to talk?  
  
Sango: -angrily taps her foot- Yes, how odd Miroku. You didn't happen to change your mind did you? And why were you in a tree? Hm?  
  
Miroku: Uh oh.wait what are you doing no don't!  
  
Sango and Shippou toss Miroku into the Hot Spring and walk away leaving Miroku soaked.  
  
Meanwhile, at Sesshoumaru's campsite he leans back against a rock glancing at Kagome and Rin every so often. Kagome sits reading a book to Rin.  
  
Kagome: As Sherlock Holmes reviewed the clues he began to have seconds thoughts about the people he considered suspects.  
  
Rin: -eagerly listens smiling- Rin wants to know who committed the crime!  
  
Sesshoumaru sits up and watches them interested in what Kagome is reading. He eventually decides to walk over and see himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What nonsense are you filling the child's head with?  
  
Kagome: -holds up the book- Sherlock Holmes. And it isn't nonsense. It's a mystery story.  
  
Rin: Tell Sesshoumaru-Sama about Holmes!  
  
Kagome: Sherlock Holmes is a detective, and he-  
  
Sesshoumaru interrupts her and holds the book reading  
  
Sesshoumaru: So what is a detective?  
  
Kagome: Well.A detective is a person who looks for clues to solve mysteries. Sort of what we are doing to find InuYasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Really.-turns the page and reads then places down the book- I'm sure Sherlock Holmes wouldn't waste his time on things like looking for a missing Dog, though.  
  
Kagome: I'm not sure about that, but I do know that we should continue our search for InuYasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I only wish to seek Tessaiga.  
  
Kagome makes a face and snatches the book back reading the story to Rin. Sesshoumaru snorts and walks the other way down toward a hot spring.  
  
Kagome: Where are you going?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Something that shouldn't concern you, wench.  
  
Kagome: Humph. Fine. -continues reading-  
  
Rin quickly gets up snuggling Sesshoumaru quickly then runs back to Kagome to hear the rest of the story. Sesshoumaru sighs and walks off to the Hot Spring.  
  
Meanwhile far off we see InuYasha, a bit battered and bruised, sulking as he sits in a tree.  
  
InuYasha: That was one tough, demon, I'll admit. No demon is too tough for me, though.  
  
InuYasha slightly smiles that he reigned victorious after another battles sliding Tessaiga into its sheath again. He slightly yawned and then clutched at his wounds. Fresh blood soaked him but he didn't seem to care as much as the fact that he had been missing, and that he didn't have the jewel shards or his friends there. He closed his eyes and decided to rest for the night, he would find them tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile, at the hot Spring, Sesshoumaru sat and thought for a while about this whole detective thing. Then he thought of Rin, and what Kagome said. He then thought of InuYasha and Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru was drowning. Not in water, but in his own thought. Sesshoumaru decided not to worry about it though and wanted to enjoy the time he had to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
At that same Hot Spring there sat Miroku, doing what he does best, spying on others. For a moment he thought that creature he saw in the water was a girl and decided to approach 'her'. *I guess having long neat hair has disadvantages too o_o; * Sesshoumaru glares and smirks watching the monk approach him.  
  
Miroku: Excuse me, Madam of the night, I was just wondering if you-  
  
Sesshoumaru angrily seeing what mistake the monk made swiped and the whip from his hand knocked Miroku over.  
  
Miroku: Oh God! You're not a girl, you're Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru gives Miroku a look and reaches for his robes. Miroku uneasily turn the other way about the throw up at what he was thinking before. Not noticing Sesshoumaru running behind him ready to attack.  
  
Miroku: I can't believe I-AAAAAAGH!  
  
Sesshoumaru had smacked Miroku's face while Dokkasu *Translated into Poison Flower Claw for those of you who haven't tried to learn Japanese* took effect burning on Miroku. Sango rushed into the clearing and seeing Sesshoumaru reached for her own weapon. At the same time, Shippou, Kagome, and Rin ran into the area. Rin immediately ran to Sesshoumaru clinging to his robes. "What was going on?" Everyone thought.  
  
Miroku: HE TRIED TO KILL ME!  
  
Sesshoumaru: He was spying on me! The pathetic Lecher deserves what he gets!  
  
Miroku: I DESERVE TO GET MY FACE BURNED OFF?  
  
Kagome: Why were you spying on him anyway?  
  
Miroku: I-I-I- I thought he was a girl, and-  
  
Everyone but Miroku: -falls over-  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-Sama isn't a girl.  
  
Sango: You're more pathetic than I thought, houshi.  
  
Miroku: Ahehehe.-puts a hand behind his head-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid ningen.  
  
Everyone began to walk away in one direction leaving Miroku following far behind, everyone glancing back every so often.  
  
Kagome: I can see you all had no luck finding InuYasha, neither.  
  
Sango: No, we figured that you might have found him.  
  
Sesshoumaru takes no part in the conversation, only glancing about every so often then turning the other way leaving the others behind confused.  
  
Rin: Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama and Rin going?  
  
Sesshoumaru: To find Dog-Ear-Boy.  
  
Kagome: Where are you going? We just went that way!  
  
Sesshoumaru: We're on the wrong path.  
  
Sango: You said InuYasha went this way.  
  
Sesshoumaru: He did. Then he ran back this way and went though these woods.  
  
Sango runs up to Sesshoumaru seeming confused  
  
Sango: Are you concerned for InuYasha or something?  
  
Sesshoumaru: He has the sword with him. If he's gone, most likely the sword will be too.  
  
Sango: Makes sense -_-; -sweat drop-  
  
Meanwhile, in his sleep InuYasha begins to have odd dreams. What does this mean?  
  
iInuYasha wandered about eyes narrowed facing Sesshoumaru. This might be his chance to kill Sesshoumaru, but then when he drew his sword, it wouldn't transform. It was full moon. He was human. Not good o_o;  
  
InuYasha: Oh Crap.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Something wrong little brother?  
  
InuYasha: Yes. I have you as a relative!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You wont for long.  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru draws his own sword, Toukijin, and held it high to stab InuYasha. Just then InuYasha vanished. He then reappeared. Where was he now? The Bone-Eater's well. There stood Kikyo and Kagome it seemed, fighting over him? Both of them armed and aiming arrows, and both shooting at the same time.  
  
InuYasha: NO! KIKYO! DON'T! THE SHARDS! KAGOME! STOP! PLEASE!  
  
He jumps between them and both arrows stabbing him. InuYasha screams and wakes up panting. /i  
  
InuYasha: -panting- Oh man.what a dream.-Rubs head- 


	3. Father and Daughter: Sesshoumaru Reads t...

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Part Three  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Kagome was really beginning to worry for InuYasha's safety. Earlier, Sesshoumaru told her that the blood was from InuYasha and another demon. All that blood everywhere must've been one heck of a battle, and with new moon approaching things might get worse. Kagome was beginning to feel sick. What if he was dead? She felt like throwing up now.  
  
Sango: Kagome, you look pale, is something wrong?  
  
Kagome: Huh? No. Nothing.  
  
Shippou sat in Kagome's lap looking up at her concerned.  
  
Shippou: You look really sick Kagome. Maybe you ought to lie down.  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down against a rock. Rin decided to help out too.  
  
Rin: Rin will get Kagome herbs! Then Kagome will be better!  
  
Rin and Shippou ran down the path stopping every so often grabbing herbs and such for healing Kagome. Later they came back with armfuls of different plants for Kagome. Kagome smiled a bit, trying not to think of InuYasha's cruel fates and thanked the two children. A Few hours later, Kagome wasn't as sick, and wasn't pale neither.  
  
Kagome: Thanks again guys.  
  
Everyone: No problem.  
  
Miroku: In speaking of 'the problem' where's Sesshoumaru?  
  
Rin: Rin wants Sesshoumaru-Sama.  
  
Everyone looked about but Sesshoumaru was gone. Where? We next go not far away under a tree where we see Sesshoumaru and the Sherlock Holmes book, as well as a few other books he found Kagome was reading. He pushed aside the Sherlock Holmes book and picked up one titled 'The Works Of Edgar Allen Poe'. He began reading the first line slowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Once Apoun a Midnight Dreary, while I pondered weak and weary.  
  
We flash again to the gang where an upset Rin is yelling for Sesshoumaru and crying.  
  
Rin: RIN WANTS SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! *Sob*  
  
Sango and Kagome try to comfort her and look to Miroku  
  
Kagome: Miroku, will you go find Sesshoumaru before Rin cries herself to her death?  
  
Miroku: Will there be a reward? -Smiles-  
  
Sango: Yes, you won't be beaten silly and fall unconscious.  
  
Miroku: Fine.  
  
Kagome: Bring Shippou with you.  
  
Miroku and Shippou: Huh? Fine.-Stare evilly at each other-  
  
Miroku and Shippou begin walking down the path pretty silent for a while before Shippou stated an arguing statement to Miroku.  
  
Shippou: You do know that you'll never get together with Sango if you keep treating her like your own personal-  
  
At this point Miroku angrily thwaped Shippou with his staff  
  
Miroku: Nothing you small children should know.  
  
Shippou gave Miroku a death glare and jumped at his head knocking him to the ground and before you knew it, battle of the immature children.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and Sango begin regretting sending Shippou and Miroku together  
  
Kagome: Only one of them is going to come back. Probably Sesshoumaru, because Shippou and Miroku will have started an argument and killed each other.  
  
Sango: -nods and sighs- I don't know who is more immature, Miroku, or Shippou.  
  
Rin continued choking back tears still crying for Sesshoumaru to come back and eventually ran down the path crying for him. Kagome and Sango stared and began to follow  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the sound of crying and looked up to see Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, what's wrong?  
  
Rin: Rin couldn't find Sesshoumaru-Sama. Rin thought he was missing like Dog-Ear-Boy. Rin missed Sesshoumaru-Sama.  
  
Sesshoumaru at this point had put down his book and had a concerned expression on his face. Not thinking he held out open arms to the child and gave her a hug.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin doesn't have to worry anymore. Sesshoumaru-Sama's here.  
  
Just then Kagome had run toward them she immediately stopped and Sango behind her.  
  
Sango: What's wrong?  
  
Kagome: Shhh.Look.  
  
Kagome pointed to the Father-Daughter bond of Sesshoumaru and Rin. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru just realized that Kagome and Sango were there and his eyes glowed red. Kagome and Sango took this hint and ran the other way.  
  
Meanwhile, we see Miroku and Shippou again, clothes torn, bruises and cuts, and missing teeth. They sit on the ground glaring evilly at each other. Both clutch their fists and smirk at each other.  
  
Shippou: You're just mad because I'm right about you being a lecherous monk who has no hope in his life.  
  
Miroku: And you, my friend, are a tiny little freakish fox who turns into a PINK balloon.  
  
Both snarl at each other and lunge again pulling hair, kicking in the stomach and punching in the arms, that is, until Sango and Kagome run in.  
  
Kagome and Sango: -_-; we figured.  
  
Kagome grabs Shippou carrying him back to the campsite and Sango dragging Semi-Conscious Miroku down the path as well. Miroku of course abusing the moment and an angry Sango thwaping Miroku upside the head.  
  
Again they reach the campsite where Sesshoumaru almost Half-heartily reading the Edgar Allen Poe book to a sleepy Rin. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou watch with a smile, until Sesshoumaru returns their joy with an evil glare while reading.  
  
Sesshoumaru:.And I wanted to kill that man for his vulture eye that bothered me so.-makes a motion of his finger slitting across his neck while staring at the others-  
  
Everyone else: Ahehehe ^^; -wave and move away cautiously-  
  
Meanwhile, at the tree where InuYasha was, he clutched at his wounds. The pain burned like white fire, he could barley breathe. What was going to happen to him?  
  
InuYasha: I have to get back on my feet.  
  
He jumped down from the tree wincing as he landed, trying to stand and shakily walked down the path using the Tessaiga sheath like a cane. He slowly bit surely was determined to make it through. Stumbling along the way, he fell to his knees and dropped unconscious in the path. This was the beginning of another dream for poor InuYasha.  
  
**InuYasha, sitting in the road, was sitting with a bowl of Ramen slurping it down. Meanwhile, Naraku had just appeared in front of him.  
  
InuYasha: Wha? Why are you here?  
  
Naraku: Why else would I be here? InuYasha, you will die.  
  
InuYasha: Not at your hands!  
  
And that was the beginning of a bloody fray between the two. InuYasha slashed with Tessaiga, and Naraku using his own powers against him. It was a Bloody battle leaving InuYasha with a scar across his cheek and Naraku missing. Just then InuYasha woke up screaming death to Naraku**  
  
InuYasha: Die Naraku!  
  
InuYasha glances about and saw it was only a dream. Or was it? Putting his hand to his cheek, it bled. His finger traced along a scar on his cheek. Did Naraku really come? InuYasha wanted to find Naraku for himself right now and just kill him. He clumsily stood up and looked around for any signs of him. Nothing. InuYasha smirked and hissed before clumsily stumbling down the path. He was going home.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was regaining consciousness, Shippou was asleep, ad Sango and Kagome were having a conversation about what they saw just earlier.  
  
Miroku: -whines a bit before regaining full consciousness- Mommy, I wanted the chocolate flavored pocky.ugh.what happened?  
  
Sango and Kagome put fingers to their lips pointing to the sleeping kitsune, Shippou.  
  
Sango: -whispering- You were being you, you got what you deserved, but knowing you, you didn't learn anything.  
  
Kagome glanced over to the campsite again seeing Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep while reading, and Rin, the same. Sesshoumaru still had the book clutched in his hands, and Rin her back against Sesshoumaru's arm. Both together looked like a Kodak moment.  
  
Kagome: How sweet ^^; I wish I brought along my camera.  
  
Everyone else smiled as thoughts raced through their heads.  
  
Shippou: I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans.  
  
Sango: He always puts InuYasha down for being half human.  
  
Miroku: Where is that girl from anyway?  
  
Kagome: Rin's not a demon, so there's no possibility of her being Sesshoumaru's daughter.  
  
Sango: Where are her parents? Was she kidnapped? Did her parents die?  
  
Kagome: What a mystery indeed.  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled as they watched the two sleeping. If you hadn't known Sesshoumaru was a demon, you would have mistaken them for a Father and Daughter on a camping trip. Who could ever imagine this? Kagome and Sango sat and talked a while more about other things until the subject reached InuYasha.  
  
Sango: I hope he makes it through the night.  
  
Kagome: Me too. I sort of miss him.  
  
Sango: You do? I thought you didn't love him.  
  
Kagome, trying to cover her thoughts burst out in hatred and care.  
  
Kagome: I don't! Who could love that monster? I just.miss seeing him around. He might be a monster, but he still protects us. He is our friend.  
  
Miroku: Well if you want my opinion I think-is interrupted by thwacks and pushing away- Ow! What was that for? No. Not again! AUGH! -Is thrown into the Hot Spring- Ugh.  
  
Kagome and Sango stare angrily at the monk and then turn away and sit by sleeping Shippou. Both yawn and decide to rest for the night, they would begin their search again tomorrow.  
  
******* Katz: Now before people start critiquing me, let me just say some things. As for you people out there, I see fan fiction about Sesshoumaru and Rin in romantic relationships, and that just makes me shudder a bit. Why? Sesshoumaru is a demon that's like, hundreds of years old probably, and Rin is just a little girl. In the show, you see that the relationship between them is defiantly Father-Daughter type. Before InuYasha fans kill me, let me just say, yes InuYasha is hurt, and he isn't in the best condition, but that's what the story is about. Thank you for listening :3 


	4. The Abandoned Village and InuYasha's Tal...

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Part Four  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Early the next morning, Sesshoumaru was first to wake up. He slowly glanced about then noticed Rin at his side fast asleep. Not too jerky in his movements, he slowly pushed Rin away and stood up. He then looked over seeing the rest of the lot sleeping not far off, and Miroku, walking down the path still a bit soaked from before. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked back seeing Rin just waking up.  
  
Rin: Good morning Sesshoumaru-Sama ^^;  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in greeting and yawned a bit. Soon after, the rest of the group was waking up too. Sesshoumaru sighed and began to walk down the path again.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Come Rin. We're going to find the Dog-Boy.  
  
Rin: Yay! -Runs after him-  
  
The rest watched them leave and were confused.  
  
Kagome: What? Where are you going now?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why does that bother you?  
  
And so they walked off down the path, leaving Shippou, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku confused. Kagome almost angry they just left on them like that.  
  
Kagome: Just because he's a demon Lord doesn't mean that he can just act like we don't matter!  
  
Sango: But Kagome, we don't matter to him. We aren't his friends.  
  
Shippou: Who'd want to be friends with a weirdo like Sesshoumaru?  
  
Miroku: Obviously Rin would.  
  
On the trail alone, Sesshoumaru and Rin continue their search for the missing Hanyou.  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin wants to know if Dog-Boy is still alive.  
  
Sesshoumaru: If he is alive, which I almost doubt, he would be severely wounded and on the verge of death.  
  
Rin: What does that mean?  
  
Sesshoumaru: It means that Dog-Boy is going to die.  
  
Rin nodded and followed. She was still confused, but didn't want to doubt Sesshoumaru, so she just acted like she understood and they continued walking. The Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-Sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hm?  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know. If Dog-Boy is dead, will Sesshoumaru-Sama revive him with the Tensaiga?  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to answer that question, he just sniffed the air and pointed a different direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Lead the way Rin.  
  
Rin smiled and obeyed her command running ahead of Sesshoumaru down the path. Just then, thunder cracked, and the sky roared. It began to rain. Rin turned around and Ran back to Sesshoumaru clinging to his robes. Sesshoumaru looked down to Rin then looked straight ahead down the path and began to walk. Rin, still clinging to Sesshoumaru, followed.  
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha had been stumbling and clumsily walking all night. His eyes dark and baggy from lack of rest, his bones, ached, and his chest heavy, he could barley breathe right. He looked up and saw the rain coming. He had to find shelter, and soon. He managed to stand up shakily on two feet and began to walk toward a small village. Maybe if he was lucky, he could be able to get a decent meal. Onward he marched, like a soldier going home.  
  
As for the rest of the gang, they were being poured on by rain, you can tell no one was happy. They all were soaking wet, and covered with mud, but they still marched on.  
  
Shippou: InuYasha better be grateful for this when we find him.  
  
Everyone continued down the path, all having a hard time figuring which way to go.  
  
Miroku: Something tells me it was easier when we had Sesshoumaru leading the way.  
  
Kagome: -sarcastically whines- What ever gave you that idea? Is it the fact that we have no idea where the hell we are or even if InuYasha is still alive? Maybe?  
  
Miroku: Ummm. o_o;  
  
Sango: Hey, look!  
  
Everyone turned Sango pointed ahead to a path leading to a village. They all began running down the path to get out of the rain.  
  
By now, Sesshoumaru and Rin were soaked to the bone and covered with mud. Rin sniffled a bit and began to complain about being cold. Sesshoumaru looked ahead to see a small village. Maybe he could send Rin to find herself food and shelter. Rin looked ahead and smiled seeing the village. They wouldn't be lost in the rain much longer.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Something tells me that soon we will meet up with InuYasha.  
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha had just stumbled into the village, he looked up with half a smile.  
  
InuYasha: I made it. I made it. I made it to the village.  
  
He continued to congratulate himself until he fell face first into the mud, he didn't care though, he had made it.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou had raced to the village and rejoiced when they made it. They walked through the village until they reached a small inn. Oddly enough, no one was there, so they walked into the abandoned hut. Sending out Miroku to explore the village, even more odd then no innkeeper, no villagers! It was like an abandoned ghost town! Why was no one here? Was there a dark reason?  
  
Rin had been leading the way, running down the path jumping over mud puddles trying to get Sesshoumaru to do the same. Sesshoumaru gave her a strange look; he refused to frolic through the rain. Rin was having a lot of fun; she remembered games she used to play with village kids like this. Sesshoumaru almost smiled at Rin's antics as they neared the village. He then had a curious look on his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru: How odd.  
  
Rin: What's wrong Sesshoumaru-Sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: This is a human village, but, there are no humans, nor demons, nothing.  
  
Rin: Is that bad?  
  
Sesshoumaru: It might be.  
  
Rin: Rin wants to look for Dog-Boy in the village.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and began to walk down the path into the Ghost Town.  
  
InuYasha got up and walked into the village. He narrowed his eyes and looked about. He could've sworn he just heard a child laugh.  
  
InuYasha: Laughter? But this place is abandoned.  
  
He began to walk about in the odd village. What awaited him here? HE looked about and saw a light in the old Inn. Maybe he could find where to get a bowl of Ramen to warm his bones.  
  
InuYasha: Mmmm, Ramen ^_^;  
  
InuYasha began to drool at this thought and smiled weakly and stupidly, he opened the door, surprised to see Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome immediately jumped up giving him a hug  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! You're alive!  
  
InuYasha smiled a bit receiving the hug then not wanting to make a scene pushed her away  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, yeah, where's my bowl of ramen.  
  
Kagome went into rage and screamed  
  
Kagome: OSAWRI! OSAWRI! OSAWRI!  
  
InuYasha immediately plummeted into the ground twitching a bit, the Kagome realizes that InuYasha is hurt.  
  
Kagome: Oh no! InuYasha you're hurt!  
  
InuYasha: It only took you thirty seconds! A record!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, focus!  
  
Kagome begin to tap on InuYasha's arms and legs until she poked at his right knee and he screamed and twitched. As it turned out, InuYasha's knee was shattered, he had various scars all over him, and he was missing a few teeth. He was basically a mess. Poor Doggie. InuYasha growled when he saw Miroku and tackled him about to strangle Miroku.  
  
InuYasha: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
  
Miroku: Gack! No! Stop! -Thawps InuYasha with his staff-  
  
Sango runs to InuYasha and Kagome lifts him up  
  
Sango; InuYasha, what's wrong? What happened?  
  
Miroku: Doesn't anyone care that that thing just tried to kill me!  
  
Sango and InuYasha are too busy trying to get InuYasha to calm down, but Shippou, trying to be mean walks up to Miroku.  
  
Shippou: Obviously they don't care that InuYasha tried to strangle you.  
  
Miroku points his staff at Shippou and smirks  
  
Miroku: Next time it will be you, fuzz-face.  
  
Kagome: What did Miroku do to you to make you go against him?  
  
InuYasha snarled a bit and agreed to tell what happened.  
  
InuYasha: It was I, that monk, my idiot brother, and another demon, I don't know who it was. First it was just Miroku and I. The stupid lecher he was met up with this village girl running down the path, when he got in her way she screamed and kicked him saying that the great demon was coming and ran.  
  
Miroku: And InuYasha, who couldn't get a girl if he tried, laughed at me.  
  
Sango: Shut up, this is InuYasha's story, you sorry lecher!  
  
InuYasha: THANK YOU. Like I said.the imbecile got mad at me and was trying to suck me up in his wind tunnel!  
  
Miroku: Hey! Wait! I didn't try to suck you up in the wind tunnel until.  
  
Miroku notices everyone staring angrily at him.  
  
Shippou: You said you didn't have anything to do with that!  
  
InuYasha: All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru came into the scene taking advantage of this situation trying to snatch away Tessaiga. And then this mysterious demon came and tried to kill all of us! Miroku ran away, Sesshoumaru attacked but soon retreated, and I, not one to give up, was prepared for the worst and it came. Then the demon disappeared leaving me alone and almost dead. Stupid YouKai. I could thrash him! -Stands up in rage- RAWR!  
  
Kagome and Sango try to calm down InuYasha again but he wont listen.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, how about a bowl of Ramen?  
  
InuYasha hugs Kagome in joy and smiles nodding 


	5. The Dolls And The Trap

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Part Five  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Rin ran through the streets of the villages and then stopped in front of a small shop. She opened the door and peeked inside. She saw assorted figurines and scrolls so she walked inside. Sesshoumaru followed and looked inside. There, Rin sat staring at two figures One that looked like Sesshoumaru, and one like herself! Sesshoumaru had an odd feeling about this, he turned away and came face to face with a shelf of figurines shaped like the ones he knew, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, even Kaede. This was weird. Rin began to have ideas too and she clung to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin: Rin is scared, Sesshoumaru-Sama. Rin wants to leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and both ran out of the shop of dolls. He looked ahead and saw a light coming from an old inn. He decided to send Rin there while he continued to investigate. This was puzzling, not only was the village abandoned, but also the figurines in the shop were based off people or things in the village. He remembered tales he previously read in the books and decided it was time for his own investigation. He turned and began to walk toward the old inn as well.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the inn, InuYasha reluctantly sat still so he doesn't crush his leg anymore than it already was.  
  
InuYasha: Humph. Can't you do something to magically fix my leg or something?  
  
Kagome: It will heal faster if you don't try to get up and start banging it about as you walk!  
  
InuYasha: Feh. -_-;  
  
Sango and Kagome continue to bandage up InuYasha until he almost looked like an ancient mummy in all that linen.  
  
InuYasha: Are you SURE you know what you're doing?  
  
Kagome: Hey, who's the doctor here?  
  
InuYasha: Humph. The sooner I get well the sooner we can go Jewel Hunting and Demon Bashing.  
  
Miroku and Shippou on the other side of the room sit boredly until Miroku, being the way he is tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
Miroku: InuYasha's lucky.  
  
Shippou: How can you say that? InuYasha has a broken leg and probably other things wring with him!  
  
Miroku: Yes, but, boy would I love to play doctor with those two girls.  
  
Shippou at this point had fallen on his side not surprised at Miroku was saying.  
  
Shippou: And you are telling me this because?  
  
Miroku: Anyone else by know would have tried to smack me upside the head.  
  
Shippou: Good idea!  
  
Miroku: Huh? AUGH! X_o;  
  
Shippou walked away happily from the semi-conscious Miroku to see how InuYasha was doing. As it turned out, InuYasha was in for some bad news for himself.  
  
InuYasha: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha if you want to be fully recovered you have to wait at least 2 weeks, maybe less considering you're half demon.  
  
InuYasha mumbled and cursed under his breath but he knew in his heart he had to listen to Kagome if he wanted to get well. He sighed and looked at his empty bowl and then to Kagome.  
  
InuYasha: Got ramen?  
  
Kagome sighed and thought that she better make ramen before he got mad and tried to kill someone again. Then she glanced over to our semi-conscious friend Miroku.  
  
Kagome: What's his problem?  
  
Shippou whistled innocently and tiptoed against the wall hiding the book he used to thwap Miroku in his hands.  
  
Kagome: I guess we ought to at least drag him over there so he isn't in the middle of the room.  
  
Sango: You do that, I'll be over here, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over here.  
  
Kagome drug Miroku to the other side of the room and want surprised by an unwanted feeling. In reaction she got very angry and kicked Miroku screaming.  
  
Kagome: HENTAI!  
  
Miroku: x_x; ow.  
  
It had begun to rain again when Sesshoumaru and Rin reached the door of the inn. Rin immediately threw open the door and ran in wanting to escape being rained on again. Sesshoumaru followed also wanting to avoid being wet, after all, with so many robes, long hair, and a long fluffy tail, you would want to get out of the rain too! Everyone was somewhat surprised that Sesshoumaru found them here. Even InuYasha was a bit shocked.  
  
InuYasha: Why is he here!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Looking for you. You would leave this place if you were smart.  
  
InuYasha: Why should we believe you?  
  
Rin holds up the figurines that look like everyone in the room.  
  
Rin: Rin found them in the doll shop!  
  
Kagome: That is strange. Those dolls look just like us.  
  
A shiver goes down everyone's spine for a minute. Then outside they hear lightning crack, a storm is raging.  
  
Sango: We can't leave until the storm is over.  
  
InuYasha stares at his doll and notices that it too is bandaged up, like it was hurt as well!  
  
InuYasha: I don't care if it is raining, we have to get out of here. Now!  
  
InuYasha tried to struggle to get up, but he could only succeed in rolling onto his side. Chills were in the air and Shippou began to feel scared. Rin clung to Sesshoumaru's robes, even Sesshoumaru was starting to look concerned.  
  
Rin: Rin is scared, Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin wants to leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the child's head softly and tried to reassure her that they would leave as soon as the storm was over. What was going on? Did the dolls have any links to this mysterious demon InuYasha spoke of? Was this demon someone they knew? Thoughts raced through their heads like runners in a race. InuYasha grumbled and complained about his leg, the weather, the demon, the dolls, and eventually, Sesshoumaru.  
  
InuYasha: You smell like a wet dog!  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at him and soon an argument began.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You don't see me complaining about the way you smell. Combined a wet human with a wet dog.  
  
InuYasha: I'm just fine, thank you very much.  
  
Kagome: Can these arguments get any dumber? -Sigh-  
  
The storm seemed to rage on forever outside. The longer they sat in the inn, the more worried and scared they became. Sesshoumaru was the only one in the room who seemed remotely calm, even though he too was rather concerned about the dolls. He couldn't help but notice how similar they were to everyone, even the InuYasha doll, which was bandaged and held a bowl of ramen. Something was dreadfully wrong here. One, the village was abandoned, two, the dolls looked too similar to everyone, and three, the storm wasn't going to die down anytime soon.  
  
Shippou: I don't care if it's raining. I want to get out of here! Now!  
  
Rin: Rin wants to leave! Rin wants to leave!  
  
Sango: I'd rather be in the rain then be in this place right now actually. Those dolls are freaking me out, and there's no one in this village, there's probably no one for miles!  
  
InuYasha: I can't take this, lets get out of here!  
  
Kagome ran to open the hut door but as hard as she tried, it wouldn't budge, they were stuck there, and that wasn't good.  
  
InuYasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE STUCK HERE?!  
  
Rin at this point was clinging to Sesshoumaru's arm shivering in fear. Sesshoumaru looked at the scared child and looked worried, what if they were stuck here, and what if this was their doomed fate. Shippou began to run about in the room clawing for a way out, InuYasha kept trying to pound on the wall, this couldn't be the end. What were they going to do? 


	6. CampFire Stories and the Dolls who could...

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Part Six  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: -waves- Hi all! Before I begin. I'd like to say thank you for all the kind reviews you've given me. x3 I'm glad to know you all are enjoying reading the epic tale of this InuYasha mystery story. Thank you again! *Reminder: I don't own InuYasha or the rest of his friends. I'm only indirectly related to him xD* So on with the story!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Panic continued to float about in the hut. Fear became like the air, everyone seemed to breath it in and became more worried about their situation.  
  
Miroku: Sango, we might not get the chance again, but if we do survive, will you bear my child?  
  
Sango immediately thwaped Miroku upside the head and was outraged at his comments.  
  
Sango: HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? WE'RE TRAPPED IN A HUT AND ARE PROBABLY IN THE GREATEST DANGER WE'VE BEEN IN SINCE WE MET UP WITH NARAKU! HENTAI!  
  
Miroku: x_o;  
  
Shippou continued to claw at the walls, and InuYasha continued to wham his fists into the walls, but it was no use. They were trapped like rats. Eventually Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Kagome: HOLD IT EVERYONE! Stop panicking! Panic is the enemy. Understand me everyone? E-N-E-M-Y!  
  
InuYasha: So what are we supposed to do while we try not to panic?  
  
Kagome thought for a while and then remembered the times she went camping and everyone felt afraid.  
  
Kagome: When my fellow campers and I were afraid we told stories around the fire!  
  
Everyone was shoved into making a circle around the fire, even Sesshoumaru reluctantly joined in.  
  
Kagome: The rules are simple. I start a story and when I pass this cloth to someone else, they have to continue, and then when they don't want to tell anymore, they pass it to the next person and so on until everyone had a turn and the story is over!  
  
Sango: That sounds like fun!  
  
Kagome: I'll start. The story will be called -Kagome stopped to think for a second- The Tale Of The Cursed Dead.  
  
Everyone gathered closer to listen as Kagome began.  
  
Kagome: Once in a village there lived a family. In the family there was a Mom, Dad, and three children. Each child had a different personality. One of the sons was brave and adventurous and loved to explore. The other son was quiet but very smart; he loved art and reading, but didn't like his brother very much. He thought that his adventurous brother was rather annoying. And then, the youngest one was a daughter, she too was adventurous like the one son, but also was very smart and loved art like the other. Then one day, an evil illness fell apoun the daughter and she was dying. So then-  
  
InuYasha interrupted her by being curious and getting in her face.  
  
InuYasha: What were the names of the children?  
  
Kagome: Since you'd like to know so much, I pass the story to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha held the cloth in his hand, he stared a while then sat back down and continued.  
  
InuYasha: So these children, right? They did have names. The Adventurous one, InuMaru, The Artistic one, SesshouBaka-  
  
Sesshoumaru at this point had realized that the Artistic son was based off him, so at this name idea he jabbed InuYasha in the stomach with his elbow  
  
InuYasha: OW! Okay, okay! Forget about the names! The point is the girl was dying. And she wasn't getting well anytime soon. The two brothers often wondered what was wrong with the girl. No one could figure it out, not even the best priestesses and monks. Ummm.-blanks-  
  
As InuYasha has storyteller's block everyone came in closer and awaited until InuYasha just shrugged and handed the cloth to Miroku.  
  
Everyone: x_x;  
  
Miroku: Very well then. This beautiful young girl, ill as she was, was thought to be getting this illness from demon possession, so they decided to call on the aid of a local monk, who mind you was rather handsome. -Wink-  
  
Everyone: Oh Lord. x_x;  
  
Miroku: ^^; Heehee, anyway the monk agreed to help the beautiful daughter of this man and  
  
Just then Sango angrily pushes him away knowing what he was going to say and snatched the cloth  
  
Sango: Thank you Miroku. So the monk wasn't able to help her, nor anyone else. Not even the best demon exterminators could figure this out. The young girl died in her sleep that night, and the family was heartbroken. Even the two sons had a tear to their eye. That night, before the funeral, the body was missing, and no one knew where it went. Robbers? Animals? Or was it something else?  
  
At this point everyone got a shiver in their spine with the exception of Shippou and Rin who were on the other side of the room playing marbles. Sango then handed the cloth to Sesshoumaru; he would have to finish the story. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
Sesshoumaru: As it turned out, it wasn't robbers, nor was it any feasting animals. It seemed that that girl had just walked away. No one knew how, because they all thought she was dead. But sometimes you can't explain it; sometimes the dead will walk again. Sometimes people might see her down by the river where she used to fish, or walking home down the dirt path. Then one day the younger brother went to see her. It may have been her body and possible her soul, this wasn't his sister; this wasn't the girl she knew. The girl she knew wouldn't go into hiding from death. Tragic yes, but why was she hiding. What did she fear? That was something no one would never know.  
  
Chills went down everyone's spine as they heard the ending Sesshoumaru told. Sesshoumaru only turned the other way to the dolls, this time something was wrong. The dolls were sitting in a circle, and the Shippou and Rin doll, not far away. What was going on? When he went to another part of the room, so did the doll. Something was wrong here.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Katz: Gah x_x; sorry it was so short. We had a lot going on with school, but now its summer! So I can get back to Fanfics! After this story I'll probably begin a story about Sesshoumaru and InuYasha as little kids. 


	7. Showdown: Rin Vrs The Doll Master

Just Another 'Normal' Day  
Part Seven  
Fan Fiction by Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: -waves- Hi Dee Ho! Thank God the whole Uploading Problem is over. Sadly, this will be the last Chapter of Just Another Normal Day. The good news is that I will be starting my story "Reluctant Brothers" today! Reluctant Brothers is going to be a story about Sesshoumaru when he was 7 and InuYasha when he was 4. What fun will await x3? So prepare for trouble! As we conclude our story now.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Everyone nervously shot glances around the room as the dolls imitated their actions. Kagome was the most scared of all; this was reminding her of horror movies she watched often with her friends.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! KILL IT!  
  
As Kagome pointed at the little doll, the doll did likewise pointing at Kagome. InuYasha was about to step on the doll before Miroku pushed him aside.  
  
Miroku: DON'T DO THAT!  
  
InuYasha: What the hell do you think you're doing, Miroku!? I was about to get rid of the problem once and for all!  
  
Miroku: DUH! If you step on that doll, you're stepping on Kagome too! You're denser than I thought!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Someone aggress with me.  
  
InuYasha: Quiet you!  
  
Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and InuYasha began to argue about the subject until Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru. It seemed Rin was trying to escape the doll that haunted her. All was in chaos. What would happen next. All of a sudden, silence. InuYasha sniffed for a minute and growled clenching his fists.  
  
InuYasha: Its here. It came back.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and as well sensed the coming of the evil thing. InuYasha began a rage of pounding on the door scratching at the walls not giving up. But there was no use, they were trapped like rats. Kagome sat in a corner of the room staring at the dolls.  
  
Kagome: I used to like porcelain dolls when I was a kid, there goes my happy childhood, right down the sewer.  
  
InuYasha: Quit your whining and moping and help me!  
  
The chaos continued until InuYasha finally managed to break down the door, but what awaited him was very unpleasant. The Dark Skies rumbled and the trees whispered in the wind, and standing in front of him was a Lion-Like creature. This was the demon that tried to kill InuYasha before, the YouKai smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
YouKai: So, InuYasha did survive, and that monk, and what have we here? The great lord Sesshoumaru!  
  
The YouKai continued to mock them making InuYasha angrier and angrier. InuYasha eventually barked out challenging the YouKai. Everyone knew InuYasha wasn't well. How was he going to fight? Sango offered her services, but InuYasha refused. This was between him and that YouKai.  
  
InuYasha: I'm ready for you this time.  
  
YouKai: Don't count on it, half-breed.  
  
At This, InuYasha charged at the YouKai who only smirked and leaped into the air. The battle seemed to take to the skies as the two hovered in the air taking slashes and swings at each other. Kagome worried for InuYasha's safety and then noticed the YouKai holding the InuYasha doll. The YouKai tore at the doll's hair and InuYasha screamed out. As the YouKai tortured the doll, InuYasha looked more battered and bruised. Then Rin got an idea and tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve.  
  
Rin: Rin Chan has an idea how to kill the Lion-Beast Come one Sesshoumaru- Sama! Take Rin to the Village!  
  
Sesshoumaru guided Rin through the village and they stood in front of the shop. That's when Sesshoumaru noticed the figurine shaped like a Lion. He smiles and grabbed the doll from the shelf handing it to Rin. This was going to be fun to watch. A YouKai was going to be tortured by a little girl. Running back to the scene. The YouKai continued to torture the gang with his figurines. Rin stared down the demon, and likewise did the Lion-Beast. He didn't notice her holding the doll as he reached for the Rin figurine. Just as he was about to grab it, though, Rin pulled out the Lion-Beast doll and began to pull its tail; just then, the YouKai was pulled backwards in an unseen force landing against a tree. As the monster snarled, Rin began to squeeze it in the hugs that curse Sesshoumaru often. The YouKai's eyes bulged and its face turned bluish as it choked for air. Rin was showing no mercy. Sesshoumaru somewhat smiled as Rin tried to play 'catch' with the doll. As she threw it in the air, the YouKai jolted up about 100 feet and when the doll came down she didn't catch it, and the same with the beast who slammed into the nearby pond. By the end of this 'play date' Rin was all in smiles and giggle fits, and the YouKai, eye twitching, drooling, swaying, and bruises. By then, Sesshoumaru was cracking up doubled over in laughter pointing at the Lion-Beast. Miroku had then taken this chance to suck the battered brute up into his hand, and with the evil YouKai, the cursed dolls.  
  
InuYasha: Wow, I still can't believe that YouKai was beaten by that stupid little girl.  
  
Rin had then kicked InuYasha in the shin leaving him hopping around muttering curses.  
  
Kagome: It's almost like a Naraku downgrade. He used dolls, not puppets.  
  
Sango: Whatever it is, it's gone now, and we don't have to worry about it again.  
  
Miroku: In speaking of gone, so are Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
Meanwhile, we see Sesshoumaru and Rin meeting up with Jaken.  
  
Jaken: MASTER SESSHOUMARU! Where have you been? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
  
Rin got bored quickly and pulled out a doll shaped like a deranged toad and began to shake it like a maraca. Then Jaken began hopping madly in place before Rin threw the doll into the bushes, Jaken went soaring into a tree. What fun x3  
  
THE END 


End file.
